


Leather Rebel

by MadameCristal



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Language, M/M, Multi, OT5, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), Sunset Curve Plus Willie, boys in leather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: Leather RebelLightning in the darkLeather RebelWith a burning heart
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Reggie/Alex/Willie/Luke/Bobby
Comments: 41
Kudos: 124





	Leather Rebel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Tomb_With_A_View](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/gifts).



> For Meg - who wanted Alex in leather rebelling against his horrible parents. 🤍
> 
> NOTE: This is OT5 with Alex/Willie pre-established relationship combining for an endgame Alex/Willie/Reggie/Luke/Bobby in a Modern Day Alternate Universe where everyone is alive. **There is explicit language.**
> 
> Song Inspiration is "Leather Rebel" by Judas Priest

Alex looked _scary_ when he busted into the garage. He glanced between Luke, Bobby, and Reggie until his gaze settled firmly on Reggie. Reggie gulped and stared at Willie, still standing in the doorway. Willie shook his head in apology.

“Reg, I need you to go shopping with me...now,” Alex stated, voice low and gruff. His voice caught Reggie off guard, and he kinda wanted to do anything Alex asked or kiss him. Reggie quickly tried to push any thoughts of kissing Alex out of his head. 

“Yeah, sure, dude,” Reggie nodded. Alex marched over and grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. _Scary Alex was kinda hot._

As soon as they were out of the room, Luke turned his eyes on Willie. Willie flopped onto the couch and kicked off his sneakers.

“Literally what just happened?” Luke asked as he walked over to the couch. He prodded Willie’s leg to make some room, but Willie didn’t budge. Luke sat down on his lap.

“Mr. Mercer complimented Alex’s outfit for tonight's show,” Willie started. Bobby choked on the air from where he was putting their guitars away.

“He did what?!” Bobby sputtered. “Isn’t he wearing a pink crop top with the butterfly sweatpants?”

“Indeed. I was literally up all night sewing the butterflies on the sweats. Even though the pants do _nothing_ for Alex’s ass, he really wanted them. So tada,” Willie wiggled his fingers. Bobby squinted and wondered if he was supposed to be looking for little needle pricks. He didn’t actually know what went into sewing butterflies onto baggy sweatpants. 

“And his dad complimented that?” Luke questioned, needing to hear the rest of the tale. He wiggled on Willie’s lap to get more comfortable and beckoned Bobby over to the couch.

“He said that pink was actually very masculine, and he was certain the ladies in the crowd would adore the butterflies. And then Mrs. Mercer came in to say that Alex looked _handsome_ ,” Willie continued his story. Luke burst out laughing just as Bobby made it over to the couch. Bobby sat at the far end of the couch, and Willie scooted himself (and his lap passenger) _all_ the way over to rest his legs on Bobby. 

“How come for me you wouldn’t move but for Bobby you would?” Luke pouted. 

“Because Bobby’s prettier,” Willie teased. Luke turned to stare at Bobby and leaned over to kiss Bobby's cheek.

“Fair,” Luke decided. “So now Alex is doing what exactly with Reggie?”

“Oh no. I didn’t even get to the worst part. Mrs. Mercer handed Mr. Mercer a pink button up to wear to the show **tonight.** Because apparently, they’re coming and are going to - well honestly, I don’t know what they’re going to do. Find their son a nice girl in the crowd that likes boys in pink?” Willie shook his head. “So Alex has decided that he needs a new _look_. And apparently that look is going to include leather? I’m not a hundred percent sure here - only that apparently Reggie can make it happen.”

“Reggie does have a very nice style. **And** he only wears pants that do great things for his ass,” Bobby nodded solemnly. Willie snickered as Luke flopped over to rest his head on Bobby’s shoulder. 

“Bobby,” Luke started, eyes looking up at him pleadingly. Bobby glanced down at him and instantly shook his head.

“No. Whatever you’re about to ask, the answer is no,” Bobby declared. Luke bit his lip and widened his eyes. “Fuck. Stop that Luke,” Bobby grumbled. 

“I didn’t do anything,” Luke protested, trying not to smile.

“Well, let’s hear it. Whatever you’re going to ask, Bobby is going to say yes because you made _that face_. So what are we doing?” Willie asked as he lightly tickled Luke’s side. 

“I might still say no,” Bobby huffed, face already pulling up into his lopsided grin.

“Not a chance,” Willie rolled his eyes. 

“I think we should kiss Alex,” Luke broke in suddenly. Two pairs of eyes turned to stare at him. 

“You think _who_ exactly should kiss my boyfriend?” Willie asked slowly. 

“Oh, um, us? Everyone? Like me, Bobby, and Reggie? And you too! Well, and we could all kiss you too, ya know. And each other, because that would be nice too. Yeah! There should be all the kisses, because then Mr. Mercer would see Alex is **_never_ ** kissing girls. And we could have a lot of boyfriends. And, um, oh god, that’s the idea…” Luke stuttered and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “And we do the kissing on stage. Just to be **_super clear_ ** about the whole into dudes part,” Luke finished in a rush. He looked very nervous, and Bobby ran a hand down Luke’s back soothingly. Luke took a deep breath. 

“I just want to make sure I understood, okay? I’m not mad,” Willie started and squeezed Luke’s knee gently. “But your plan to foil the _Evil Mercer Overlords_ is to have everyone in the band kiss on stage? And I - who is not in the band - will also be onstage for some reason?” 

“It sounds dumb,” Luke sighed and hunched in on himself. Bobby continued to rub his hand up and down Luke’s back.

“Hey no, it’s not dumb. I love it. It just needs a little work,” Willie replied gently and squeezed Luke’s knee again.

“Yeah?” Luke questioned softly. Willie nodded, and Luke’s face bloomed into a bright smile.

“So Willie, this would be the opportune time to tell us if you secretly play a musical instrument,” Bobby smiled at them both. 

“And if I said the guitar?” Willie asked. 

“Guess we’ll be that rad band with four dudes on guitars,” Bobby shrugged. 

“I don’t, by the way, actually play any guitar. But I bet I could play a mean tambourine!” Willie wiggled his eyebrows. Bobby burst out laughing, and Willie offered him a fist bump.

“Okay. So we add in the tambourine. Dope! Now we just have to decide what to wear,” Bobby decided with a firm nod.

“What? I’m already wearing what I’m going to wear,” Luke protested. He was very attached to his white cutoff with the Pink Floyd logo.

“No. We’re going to wear whatever style Alex and Reggie are because we fully support and love Alex. And that’s officially part of the plan to foil the _Evil Mercer Overlords_ ,” Bobby explained with a grin. 

“Fine. But I am not wearing eyeliner. Those pencils could take your eye out!” Luke huffed.

“Deal. So do we need to go shopping too?” Willie frowned, thinking about the things in his closet. 

“Oh no. My grandparents were rockers in the 80s. They’ve definitely got _something_ that will work,” Bobby told them.

“Your grandparents? As in now we’re going to wear your grandma’s clothes too?” Luke frowned as he got up off the couch. 

“Luke, I swear if you complain one more time you are going to be wearing a black mesh crop top and thigh high leather boots,” Bobby warned. Luke’s eyes widened, and he mimed zipping his lips. 

“But like - you could wear that anyway?” Willie winked at Luke. They quickly made their way up to the house and found Nana Wilson in the kitchen.

“Nana, we need assistance,” Bobby said dramatically and threw his arms wide, “to be our best rock star selves.” 

“In leather,” Willie added helpfully. Luke nodded his agreement, and then the three of them just stared at the short elderly woman in front of them, who was currently decked out in a tie-dye jumpsuit and rainbow headwrap. 

“Oh my sweet boys. I’ve been waiting ages for you to ask!” Nana exclaimed with a smile.

“You have? But you didn’t say anything?” Bobby questioned. She patted his cheek affectionately.

“Aw baby, you can’t just tell people things they don’t want to hear. You have to wait to be asked so you’ll be properly heard,” she replied sagely. Bobby squinted at her. “Now just stay here while I go get some of Phillip’s old things.” She breezed past them and up the stairs with a little pep to her step, as if she was twenty years younger. 

“Who’s Phillip?” Luke asked with his face scrunched up.

“Uh, my Pop Pop,” Bobby said with a _look._

“You thought his name was actually Pop Pop, didn’t you?” Willie teased.

“What? No I didn’t!” Luke protested even as his cheeks tinged pink. 

“It’s okay buddy. We won’t tell Reg or Lexi,” Willie bumped their shoulders together. Luke grinned at him, and then stared at Bobby.

“What?” he asked bewildered. Luke just raised his eyebrows. “Oh my god. You’re not even going to ask huh. Just stare at me with _those eyes_ ,” Bobby sighed dramatically. “Nana’s name is Tala.” As if just saying her name had summoned her, Nana reappeared in the dining room with a large box. She dropped it on the dining room table just as the boys joined her.

“I heard my name,” she said as she started unpacking the box. Luke’s eyes widened as he watched more and more leather pile up on the table.

“Apparently Luke thought your name was actually Nana,” Bobby giggled. Luke tried to shove him, but Bobby just wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close.

“My name _is_ Nana,” she replied, her voice soft and high pitched. It always reminded Luke of listening to windchimes in a very gentle breeze. 

“See?” Luke grinned triumphantly at Bobby, who rolled his eyes. Luke leaned up on his toes, just a little, to kiss Bobby on the nose. 

“You two might be too adorable for all this leather,” Nana laughed and handed a vest to Willie. He held it up to his chest and grinned before picking up a pair of pants off the table.

“You think I could fit into these?” Willie asked, shaking the pants out and showing them to the other two guys. Luke’s eyes fixated on the corset-like lace up front of the pants, as opposed to the standard zipper and button.

“I think they’ll be very hard to get off,” Luke blurted out. 

“You spend a lot of time thinking about getting Willie’s pants off?” Bobby chucked. Luke’s face flamed red and blush creeped down his neck as he stood there just opening and closing his mouth without making any noise. Bobby flexed his fingers on Luke’s hip.

“Bobby, you broke Luke,” Willie laughed.

“I’d say that’s a ringing endorsement for the pants then,” Nana smiled at them all. “Bobby, honey, I think you can still wear your red suspenders - just with that deep vee neck tank top you never wear. And those black leather army boots we got you for Christmas. So now we just need something for Luke.” She clapped her hands and continued to look through the box. 

“Wait is Bobby wearing leather pants too?” Luke questioned. 

“Would you like him to?” Willie wiggled his eyebrows again. Luke pouted and looked at Bobby. 

“Do I need to?” Bobby questioned, ignoring Luke and asking Willie.

“Hey man, they look cool as hell. But up to you,” Willie shrugged.

“I think you should,” Luke added and gave Bobby those wide pleading eyes again.

“I think you should _not_ be allowed to use that look twice in one day,” Bobby sighed and grabbed a pair of pants off the table, “but fine. I will wear leather pants, but ones with a zipper.” 

“Well that’s settled. And here’s some things for Luke so he can still wear his Vans. Do you need something for Alex?” Nana questioned as she handed a stack of clothing to Luke. 

“Oh no - he’s out shopping with Reggie,” Bobby waved his hands.

“Reginald will take good care of him,” Nana nodded approvingly. Luke unfolded the items he was handed and stared at them. He waved them in the air until everyone was staring at him.

“Um, Nana, are you sure this is what you meant to give me? These pants don’t have buttons or zippers or even laces,” he bit his lip nervously. “Are these for girls?”

“They’re leather leggings, dear. And they’re definitely for guys,” she replied and patted his cheek. “I’m sure you’ll look great. I do have to go meet Phillip now, but we’ll be there for the show!” She moved towards the door, grabbed her fringe purse, and swept out the door. Luke held up the shirt in front of Willie’s face.

“It’s fucking see through,” Luke whined. The shirt in question was in fact a sheer black muscle tank that looked like it would be _very fitted_.

“I’m not wearing a shirt,” Willie shrugged. “We’ll be quite a pair.” 

“You’re WHAT,” Luke sputtered, and Bobby patted his back.

“You guys are going to kill Alex. He’s going to look at you on stage, and then we’re going to need a new drummer,” Bobby snickered.

“Aw, Bobby, you’re not giving yourself enough credit. I’m sure you’ll be equally sexy enough to kill a guy,” Willie said with a smile. 

“Mhmm. Okay. You guys want to start getting things loaded up into the van for the show? I assume Alex and Reggie are just going to meet us there,” Bobby redirected the conversation. Willie and Luke nodded. “Alrighty. Let’s do this!” And the next hour was a rush of loading up instruments, packing in clothes for the show, and remembering to grab a tambourine for Willie.

* * *

The three of them did a sound check with their instruments and set up the instruments and mics on stage, despite the fact that they were still down two members of the band.

They were just getting ready to change when Alex and Reggie burst into the dressing room.

“Oh my god, guys. I’m so sorry we’re late!” Alex exclaimed, cheeks pink as if he had been running to get there.

“No worries dude. You had important things to do,” Luke replied easily. “Did you at least find something for the show?”

“Oh yeah. It’s definitely nothing like his usual, and Mr. Mercer might pass out. I mean, he had to try on like the _entire_ store. Which was totally fine, because Alex kept taking his clothes off,” Reggie rambled on as he tried to style his hair in the mirror. Alex made a strangled noise, and his cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink. Willie just kissed his cheek and then moved over to run his hand through Reggie’s hair.

“Oh really? Do tell us more?” Willie laughed. Reggie’s eye widened comically in the mirror, even as he dropped his hand to let Willie fix his hair. 

“I noticed nothing,” Reggie squeaked out. 

“Really?” Willie teased, “because Alex has a _lot_ to notice.” Reggie blushed a dark red and made eye contact with his bandmates in the mirror. Alex was also blushing while Luke was too busy changing to notice anything. 

“Willie,” Bobby broke in, taking pity on Reggie.

“I’m just teasing, Reg,” Willie smiled brightly and then moved his hand away. Reggie’s hair was messier than his usual heavily moussed style, but it looked really good. 

“Guys, get dressed,” Luke said, voice muffled by his own shirt as he pulled it over his head. Reggie stared at his abs and mourned the fact that Luke was putting on another shirt - except that he could still see said abs when the shirt was on.

“Uh, Luke, what are you wearing?” he asked, voice squeaking again. 

“Oh shit! We forgot to tell you!” Luke exclaimed even as he stared at the “pants” in his hands. Luke still wasn’t certain they really qualified as pants.

“We changed our usual looks up for Alex tonight. Full support,” Bobby smiled softly. Alex moved over to throw his arms around the shorter boy and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Yeah?” Alex asked, voice thick like he might cry. 

“Always,” Bobby mumbled into Alex’s neck. 

“And I’m playing the tambourine. I’ve even got a beginners lesson at keeping rhythm,” Willie said with a grin. Alex looked around at all of them in awe. 

“I love you guys so fucking much,” Alex croaked out, still holding back tears. 

“The feeling is super mutual, ‘Lex,” Luke told him as he jumped up and down to wiggle into his pants. Alex stared at him with a look that was a mix of wonder and lust. 

“Dude, I told you they’d look rad!” Willie said to Luke with a grin. Alex turned his eyes onto his boyfriend - whose eight pack was on full display - as he flipped his hair to look more tousled. 

“And I told you that you’d break Alex,” Bobby waved at Alex who was staring wide eyed at the two of them. He turned to Bobby and his mouth actually dropped open. 

“Is anyone else hot? I think it’s hot in here. Maybe we should get some air,” Alex said a bit breathlessly. Reggie looped an arm around his waist. 

“Dude, it’s definitely hot in here,” Reggie agreed. He was in most of his usual show wear - black ripped jeans, black leather boots, and studded leather belt - but he’d traded his standard shirt in for a leather snakeskin textured skin tight tank top. “You better change. It’s almost time.” 

Alex was quick to take the offered shopping bag from Reggie. In his haste to rip off his current clothes - farewell trusty pink hoodie - he tousled his hair into a mess, but he didn’t care. He was excited to see what his friends thought of his new look, besides Reggie. Alex _definitely_ already knew what Reggie thought. He’d caught Reggie checking him out **eight** separate times today, and he kept biting his lip when he looked at Alex in _this_ outfit (which was actually how he made his final decision).

“Is that a leather jumpsuit?” Bobby asked, voice raspy. Alex grinned wickedly at him.

“Does it say _I’m fucking gay_ or what?” he asked as he unzipped the front down to just an inch above his navel.

“Yeah. Yup. It definitely does,” Luke choked out. 

“It’s a far cry from pink crop tops and butterflies, babe. But I think you look just as good,” Will told him and pressed a kiss to his chest.

“Well, you guys ready to rock this club?” Alex asked excitedly.

“Hell ya!” Reggie cheered and pumped his fist in the air. Alex and Willie exited the dressing room with Bobby close behind, but Luke hung back a little farther with Reggie.

“Reginald, why would you let him buy that?” Luke hissed on their way out.

“To see the look on your faces. Besides, I'm the one that watched him try on a million outfits today. Do you know how much _skin_ was just on display for me, Lucas? Do you? This is revenge,” Reggie laughed as they walked.

“Revenge is a dish best served cold. This is the complete opposite; it’s a fucking inferno. I’m going to be distracted and forget the lyrics to our songs,” Luke whined.

“Hey, how come I never make you forget the words to our songs?” Reggie frowned as they reached the stage.

“Oh no, you do,” Luke said, trailing his fingertips down Reggie’s new shirt to where it met the top of his jeans. Reggie made a strangled noise as Luke winked at him and then moved to the center of the stage.

There, in the front row, were Nana and Pop Pop - and apparently fifteen of their closest friends - already cheering and waving. And just a little farther back were Alex’s parents - frowning and standing next to a pretty red headed girl in a pink sundress.

“They brought me a date,” Alex sputtered as he watched them tentatively wave at the stage and point at the girl. Alex moved behind his drums as Reggie strummed on his bass. 

“Fuck ‘em dude,” Bobby said taking his spot. Willie moved past him, tambourine in hand. Bobby placed a mic right in front of Willie.

“Wait, I’m singing too?” Willie questioned.

“Just the choruses or backup. I _know_ you know all the words, William, so don’t protest. Your voice is pretty, and we’re all here for Alex tonight,” Bobby told him with a grin. He made a couple adjustments to Willie’s mic and then squeezed his hip in reassurance.

“Tryna cop a feel, Robert?” Willie teased.

“Hell yeah,” Bobby fired back instead of trying to deny anything. They grinned at each other for a moment before Luke introduced the band and played the opening chords of _Now or Never_.

The show went off without a hitch - maybe even their best performance ever. Willie was an excellent addition to the band, and the one time Luke actually did get distracted by all the leather and skin of his band mates, Willie’s voice crooned him through.

After their set, they were all out on the front of the stage - sans instruments - for their final bows and farewells. Which was precisely the moment that Luke grabbed Alex, pulled him close, and kissed him in front of the whole crowd. About ten seconds later, Alex stopped kissing him back, and Luke realized he’d forgotten to tell Alex the plan. He made frantic eyes at Willie while Alex was frozen in place, hand still on Luke’s hip.

“Hey babe,” Willie murmured as he spun Alex around.

“Willie, I didn’t, shit,” Alex stuttered.

“It’s all okay,” Willie told him as he looped his arms around Alex’s neck, “you can kiss any of your boys, any time that you want. I love you. I love them. Nobody’s upset.”

“Yeah?” Alex grinned at his boyfriend. Willie nodded. “Well feel free to kiss them all too. After you kiss me though.” Alex pressed their bodies together and then lowered his head to capture Willie’s mouth in a searing kiss - which was definitely inappropriate in front of hundreds of people. When Alex pulled back, he grinned wildly at the crowd. He knew exactly what to expect as Reggie tugged him around Luke and over to him.

“I have been waiting all day for this,” Reggie told him. 

“Hey wait, we’re all dating now right?” Luke asked from somewhere behind him. Reggie and Alex just grinned at each other.

“Just all day?” Alex laughed quietly.

“Well I’ve wanted to kiss you for like _three years_. But today I watched you try on every leather item in the store, ‘Lex. I’ve only got so much will power,” Reggie replied and then he dipped Alex to kiss him like they were at the end of their very own romance movie. Reggie’s kiss was sweeter than Luke’s or Willie’s, but Alex loved it just as much. He was breathless when he was standing up right again, but that didn’t stop him from stealing another quick kiss from Reggie. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Luke and Willie full on making out with lots of tongue. He thought about reminding them they were still on stage, but then Bobby was beside him - running a hand down his side - and Alex got distracted. Alex was fully prepared to be kissed. He knew Bobby was going to be an _excellent kisser,_ because he’d definitely seen how Bobby kissed before. But instead Bobby pulled him close with a hand firmly on his ass and _bit his neck_. Alex fucking moaned as his eyes fluttered shut, and the whole crowd heard it. He was almost embarrassed when he pulled back, but Bobby **_winked_ ** very deliberately at Alex’s parents with his hand still on Alex’s ass.

_Bobby Wilson was his fucking hero._

“We’re Sunset Curve, and we’re gay as shit. Tell your friends!” Bobby said into the mic and gave the crowd a two-finger salute. And with that, they exited stage left, five dudes hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
